


Call for me - Reigning Justice on Apprentices

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Murder, Bell Magic, Binding Contracts, Enchanted Item's, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Royalty, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The petitioners are back and Victor has made their cases.One should really not try and look down on a King, especially one that made it his life to protect the people.After the Innkeeper the Apprentices are next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 99 of my 365FF Challenge.  
> Tablet arrived, but it took more time to set it up then I thought it would.
> 
> Continuing with yesterdays story. Well sort off. :}
> 
> [ My Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always open for anyone willing to drop me an ask or a message.

Stepping down from the stairs leading up to the castle, one of the apprentices looked at the rest. Unlike the other's he wasn't filled with a certainty this would be judged in their advantage. Something in the back of his mind told him that the King might not be some commoner who just got lucky in snagging the crown.

If the rumors were true he had gotten appointed new King by the Blood stone self when he defeated the previous King in a one-on-one battle. He could not shake the feeling that the King had seen through their story somehow. Maybe with the faint traces of magic residing over him. The apprentice had brushed it of as something the court Mages had done, but it had felt like something was protecting the King. Also, it was obvious the man was far more suited for the job than his fellow apprentices thought. Nor did he seem in any way impressed with magic users in front of him. If anything the King looked underwhelmed. He comes to a conclusion, when going in tomorrow he is going to tell the truth. 

"Ah, man. Told you he was a weakling." The apprentice's head jerks up and not by his own action. One of the other's is holding a very tight grip on his hair, holding his head in position. "We were wondering why the King was doubting us. So we came to a conclusion. The Court Mage is probably a mind reader and they must have been telling the King one of us was having trouble telling what we had decided. So" the older kid looks at the apprentice next to him "we decided to do some mind probing ourselves to see who was messing it all up. Sure we can't pick up as much as those stinking Blood's can, we can pick up enough." 

At this the Apprentice feels a dagger caress his cheek as if a lover's hand. He wants to open his mouth, really tries, before realizing the one holding his hair has put a silencing spell over the area of his head. At this his eyes grow large in fear and shock. No.

It is said that the initial strike of the dagger wasn't even felt. It felt more like a tap against his chest. Except when it got pulled out the wielder made sure to do it with a twist, and had he not been locked in a silencing spell his cry would surely have been heard in the palace. After this they just drop him to the floor like a discarded piece of trash. Between the blood gushing out of his body he can feel them cutting his purse lose, and ripping his clothes off. Then after one or six of them kick him in various places, encouraged by him still locked in the silencing spell, they leave him for dead.

 

When his eyes open he looks up in deep blue eyes. His breathing comes out ragged, due to the pain in his chest. The mouth belonging to the person's eyes grins.

"Good you've come to, and in time for breakfast even." The young girl then turns away from him. "Victor, he's among the living." 

The apprentice has a hard time understanding what she means. Among the living? What else should he be. Then he remembers the events and realizes that it is indeed something to be shocked about. before he can even wonder how he survived, or where he is the one called Victor steps in his sight. Clearing up the where. 

"Your Highness??" He practically breaths out the words as speaking out loud would have been to much.

The King leans down and gives him a cool smile. 

"We had your group followed. Our man was a bit far off to hear exactly what was going on before they entered the alley, but he had seen and heard enough to understand what to find when they came out." The King leaves the rest unspoken and the boy understands that this is his trial.

He closes his eyes for a moment and softly sighs. "I wanted to tell. They picked up on that. So I became a liability." He opens his eyes to see the King with one raised eyebrow. 'continue' is not so much said as insinuated. "I hang with them as the head of our order favors them. Better assignments, better food, better lodgings." He tries and fails to push down his tears. "They make me run their errands, also did so yesterday. When they spotted the two Mages at the well. Told me to get a few guards and told me when to meet them with those. Don't know all the details but they initiated the attack." His mouth runs dry. 

He feels a shock when the Kings hand slips under his head and raises it a bit to help him drink some water. Afterwards he is put down into the pillow again with great care. The King gives him a contemplated look.

"You say 'they' not 'we', you were not present for the attack? Are you claiming complete innocence?" The Kings voice is cold. The boy shakes his head.

"Yes and No, my liege. I was not present for the actual attack, but I can't claim innocence. If I had done something different like tell the guards what was to happen I could claim some of it, but I did not. Although their actions are against what I believe are my morals, I condoned them by not opposing them out right. This makes me as guilty as if I had taken action myself." The boy closes his eyes. There. He had told it. He was certain that he would be put to death for it. Which was just a waste of saving him. 

"That is true, but they are alive. And in the end they nearly killed you for wanting to tell me, so I'll be merciful to you. You will resign from the order you are in and will be trained by the Bell Priests here in the castle. Your loyalty though will be to me." At this the King gives him a nod and walks out the boy stares at his back. He must have understood his punishment incorrectly. 

"You have to excuse him." The young girl is back. " He might be unorthodox he is very good in what he does. And being told your punishment is to be trained as a Mage knight. There are worse things to be done to one." She then starts moving him in a more upright position before shoveling some soup down his throat. "Now I'm certain the rest of that group will not be as lucky. He is very displeased with murderers." She giggles as if she is telling a joke. 

 

The door falls shut behind the Innkeeper. Victor's eyes slide over to Yakov who is diligently listing the complaint, petitioner and given conclusion in a large ledger. Once that is done he gives Chris a nod. His friend then walks over to the apprentices and simply takes some sand from his pocket. Before they can register what happened the circle is complete around them. Victor gives them the coldest grin. 

"Twice you lot attempted to commit a murder in My city. Twice you have failed. The first was thwarted when an acquaintance of my palace guard stepped in, and the second time you failed to realize that you were being followed the moment you left this room." 

The apprentices look up in horror. The moment they understand it no longer matters what they tell. Nearly at once all of them start to talk, blaming the other's for a more active part. stating they were only followers. If the King would spare them, they were innocent of the truly bad things after all, they would tell him what really happened. Victor just lets them go on for a few minutes. Then raises his hands to silence them. 

"Pathetic. The one you nearly killed only yesterday, had more honor in his left arm than all of you combined. He took full responsibility for all that he had done. And for everything he had not. You all can't even take responsibility for what you did do." 

He stands up. His sword starts to hum. 

"I can't use Blood magic with you lot, and to be honest none of you deserve to be called Bell Mages. So you won't." He tips his head sideways in a way that makes his hair slip away from his eye. "See you all will be binded. Not bound. This will prevent you all to ever be able to use your magic again. And yes I am fully aware that this will severely decrease the length of your lives. But in all honesty. Your a bunch of would be murderers as far as I know now. So that is honestly the least severe punishment I could give you. The law does state I am in my full right to have you all executed." He grins.

"Please do not see this as a sign of weakness though. You will all be marked and banished from the Capital. I know people commonly believe we were only ever after misbehaving Blood Mages, but it is all Mages that do wrong that need to understand. So you all will be, a warning, that we take no prisoners. Ever." 

His sword lets out a second hum. The -former- apprentices just stare at the King. This was not the outcome they expected. 

"But where can we even go?" One of them dares to pipe out. Victor looks at them.

"The majority of you all are not from the Capital. You came here from various places, and my men will drop each of you back there. Don't bother telling a different story there at the why, I will be certain to sent a letter to every head and other representative. Once there, my men will drop by at times throughout the years to check up on you lot. If you in any way break any of the rules that are included in the bind, well I'll reconsider the execution." He says with a jolly lilt to his voice. 

"And that will be all. Now if you will be so kind as to go along with my guards. I hope to never see any of you again." He waves his hand to dismiss them.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Victor and Georgi are 21 and Chris is 19, Mila is 12, Leo is 13 and Guang is 11 in this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll drop by your profile to check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
